


Every Now And Then

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa bakes a pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Now And Then

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Every Now And Then  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean/Lisa  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Lisa bakes a pie.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Soft music played on the stereo, bathing the room in a soothing melody as Lisa placed the crust in the pie pan, poured the apples inside the crust before she crimped the edges.

Not long after she slid the pie into the oven Dean walked into the kitchen sniffing the air appreciatively. “Mmmm. You’re making a pie?”

Lisa smiled and nodded her head. She wanted him to stay with her and her son because that was what he wanted not out of a sense of guilt. That didn’t mean she couldn’t add in a little incentive every now and then.


End file.
